Recall the Other
by C.M. Kearney
Summary: Based off Bluebird's Illusion, the FMA game limited only to Hongkong. Based upon the Roy!ending: Ed's failed transmutation on Al leaves him swimming in a sea of regrets and memories. Winry's determined to get him back on his feet, but she earns more...
1. Sparrow's Grief

A/N: Based off Bluebird's Illusion, the FMA game limited only to Hongkong. Looking back to the Roy ending, I'm changing it. I'm relieving the former Colonel of his duty to the downcast Edward Elric for the ending, and bringing in somebody else...not a oneshot.

_**Recall the Other** _

_Sparrow's Grief _

_"Zawameki wa tooku natte yuku keshiki wa kazunde mienaku naru..."_

The phone rang one dark stormy night.

Winry Rockbell feared thunder. So much that it sent her into cowering in her room sometimes until it went away. That was one thing bound never to change about her growing up. And on this particular night, the thunder claps echoed over the valley of Resembool, causing the 17-year old to jump repeatedly in the middle of her task with the automail she was working on. It was only when she nearly punched a hole half an inch off her mark that she decided to stop working for a while. The thunder was providing too much of a distraction for her to be focused.

Winry jumped again at the arrival of another boom. That one sounded pretty close. She descended the stairs slowly, remembering that Pinako had told her that she'd be staying at a client's house overnight due to the strong rain.

_"It looks like I won't be going anywhere for the night. Just go fix dinner for Den and yourself. I'm sure you'll manage."_

The flaxen-haired teenager sighed, hoping that her grandmother _would_ be alright. She walked to the front window, peering through the glass as water streamed down across its smooth surface. Outside, the sky was dark, terribly. Ominous clouds hung overhead, and every once in a while, there was a brilliant flash of light illuminating the entire sky, followed moments after by a loud clap of thunder, and it sent Winry backing away from the window as she drew the curtains over it.

Then, during a quiet interval between the rainfall lessening and the thunder pausing, the phone rang. Winry wondered if that was her grandmother, double-checking in case she'd forgotten to tell her granddaughter something. Slowly, relieved that the thunder was gone for at least a while, she lifted the receiver and put it to her ear with both hands.

"Rockbell automail, Winry Rockbell speaking." she greeted.

"...It's been a while, Winry-chan."

Her head perked up, recognizing the caller. "Miss Riza...!" Then her forehead creased. What was the First Lieutenant doing calling her at this time of the night? Unless...

"Is...is something wrong?" Winry queried, a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"...I really shouldn't." Riza Hawkeye was hesitating; not a good sign. "But...it's about the Elric brothers."

Her heart almost stopped. _What? What happened to Ed and Al?_ She wanted to ask those questions, but both her voice and lips betrayed her as she wordlessly stared into space.

"Winry-chan...Alphonse passed away two nights ago."

There was a deadly silence, which was broken quickly by the reappearance of thunder and lightning in the clouds. The rain was picking up again, but Winry noticed none of this. She hadn't even flinched at the clap that ensued moments ago. At last, she found her voice, and quietly, in a near whisper, she asked, "H-how...?"

"Edward...he never succeeded in fully restoring his brother. Alphonse...his soul was rejected, by the body Edward gave him."

_No way...that's not possible..._ Winry felt the tears coming, and tried to blink them away. Then, another question came to her, and she felt her heart tighten. "Wh...what about...Ed?"

"...He's safe." was the lieutenant's response, and the constriction in Winry's chest died at those words alone. "But he's not in the best condition right now. Since Alphonse's death, he hasn't been coming to headquarters, and there hasn't been much contact from him either. That's why I called you. I thought...it would be alright for his closest friend to check on him."

Winry tilted her head to the window, its curtains still drawn. She could hear the soft pitter-patter of the rain growing louder now.

"I can give you their address." Riza continued. "I'll arrange for an escort to come pick you up at the train station."

There was a flash of light, and without warning, the loudest thunder clap came, the sound causing small vibrations on the floor beneath Winry's feet.

But this time, the girl didn't react.

"Tomorrow can be arranged if you want-"

"No."

The lieutenant paused at Winry's answer. Then...

"...I'm leaving for Central. Tonight."

**TBC**


	2. The Sparrow Reaches the Nest

_**Recall the Other** _

_The Sparrow Reaches the Nest _

_"Kono me mo mimi mo yubi mo kakato mo shizuka ni furuete mezamete yuku..."_

The rain was still pouring hard over at Central. And at the train station, there stood the First Lieutenant, her hands on either side balled into fists waiting on the platform. Even though it was her idea to send an officer to escort Winry Rockbell, she'd decided at the last minute that it would be better if she picked her up personally on the way to the Elric brothers' residence. She felt a strange sense of duty to bring herself here rather than send someone else. Maybe it was that motherly instinct that most women have. She never imagined to look at the Elric brothers as if they were her own children(though she secretly wished for even just one).

Several minutes later, the train coming from Resembool pulled to a stop. Riza Hawkeye eyed keenly at the passengers, expecting to be seen almost immediately by the automail mechanic. Sure enough, blonde hair and cerulean irises appeared and stepped onto the platform. She only had to turn her head once or twice to spot the older woman in a navy blue military uniform. The crowd came and went. And the platform, now emptied, hung in silence. Aside from the rainfall, it was a little more quiet now.

Approaching the young woman, the lieutenant nodded to her once before walking towards the exit, where a car was waiting. Winry wordlessly trailed after her.

**-x-**

Winry shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to the driver, who happened to be Lieutenant Hawkeye herself. Winry only brought one suitcase with her, not sure of how long her stay would have been in Central. If she could talk to Ed, console him, encourage him easily into going back to work and getting on with life, then bringing a week's worth of clothes was enough. But if not...

She knew it wouldn't be that easy. How would it be? Ed and Al were the closest pair she'd ever met; like two peas in a pod. One was never without the other. Until now. In fact, Winry had failed to notice just how much clothes she'd packed into her suitcase, which would probably burst open at any moment with all the jostling as the car drove on. Pondering on it, she too realized that it wasn't easy to recover from Alphonse Elric's death. It hurt. She felt like a part of her had been taken away and would never be returned. And if that was how she felt, then Ed's feelings towards his loss was unfathomable.

Winry wanted to cry. Cry for them both. Then take her anger out on whatever it was that had driven the brothers to be this way. But she had to be a bit stronger than that. Stronger for them. For him. Losing their mother, then failing to transmute her only to fall deeper into the fire had been one thing, but to lose each other...

Winry pictured herself sometimes as the older sister for Ed and Al; willing to give advice, pacify them both when they engage in a meaningless fight, or just be there to support them. But that was the problem; she was hardly there. In fact, almost...never.

It had been two years, and hardly any contact had been established with the three of them. Sometimes she wondered if the brothers were just too busy to think about her.

She turned her gaze to the window, watching the rain come down in sheets, various things crossing her mind. Central...Resembool...Pinako...Den...Al...Ed...

_...Ed..._

"I'll just drop you off at their house." the lieutenant said, deciding to speak. She startled Winry, but she made a sound in her throat as if to confirm that and nodded before returning to look outside. Then she realized how she'd come to the train station at Resembool, and in some way, felt proud of herself, if not guilty. She'd prepared as much clothes as she could and left the house to run in the rain. She ran, without an umbrella. If Pinako had been there, the old woman would have scolded her for being so reckless, lecturing her on how easy it was to catch pneumonia during a storm, and that she could have at least brought an umbrella. Winry nearly forgot about her grandmother, just when she was about to open the door, and left only a note stating an emergency(though she didn't specify), and a promise to call as soon as she could. Den, she knew, was going to be okay, as long as he stayed put and didn't try to go after her. She'd refilled his doggie dish for his breakfast the following morning.

Walking, or rather running in a thunderstorm wasn't a walk in the park. Especially _for_ Winry Rockbell. Thunder claps surrounded her then, shaking every bone and nerve in her body, and the fear of getting struck by lightning was part of the reason why she ran. How she ever managed to get from there to here safely was beyond her. Some part of Winry, deep down, told her that maybe it was because the thought of Ed alone and vulnerable in an empty house disturbed her. It was odd to picture him vulnerable though, considering he was really anything but vulnerable. But with Al gone, the idea was probably not so remote.

And it was for this strange reason that Winry bravely stepped out of the house with a suitcase in hand and ran out into one of her greatest fears just to see him. She felt herself blush, and she didn't know why.

"Winry-chan, if it's not too much to ask," Hawkeye spoke again when only a few words had been exchanged between the two women so far, "would you be willing to take care of Edward if in any case, he just doesn't have that kind of energy to do things himself at this time?"

Blue eyes widened slightly, but she knew of course that her answer would be yes. So another throaty sound of confirmation followed by a nod, and she consented to that favor. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Miss Riza, was it...alright to leave the Colonel alone at HQ?" she'd heard only once from Ed that Colonel Mustang was notorious for letting his subordinates do all the work for him, while he sat back in his desk and made not-so-private calls to women he'd be currently dating.

To her surprise, the lieutenant chuckled softly to herself. "Actually, he's the Fuhrer now. And I'm quite confident that he'll have all of his paperwork done before midnight."

When Winry didn't respond, she continued. "Tomorrow's another holiday, and the Fuhrer's looking forward to a date with some woman he's arranged a meeting with."

"Oh I see." was all the younger woman could say. Readjusting her blue cardigan, Winry decided to stare straight ahead at the windshield. It was a good thing she had the chance to change into drier clothes at the Resembool station. Her hair was still soaked, though.

Fingering the wet flaxen strands, she voiced a thought to the woman beside her. "On the phone, you said that it's been two nights...since Al died."

Ruby-red eyes gave her a sideways glance before answering, "Yes I did."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Winry turn her attention fully to the lieutenant, so she added, "I'm not too worried about his physical condition, though. I just believe he needs to talk to someone, preferably you. Right now, he needs contact from another human being. And..."

Winry waited for Lieutenant Hawkeye to finish, but she just broke off. Whatever she'd been wanting to say...might have been a disturbing thought.

_Surely he wouldn't think of...killing himself...would he?_

Her heart sank, worry etched in her delicate features. But even with that, Winry couldn't bring herself to think that Ed would commit suicide out of depression. Since when had he ever given up? When had he ever allowed himself to be swallowed up by despair rather than keep pushing forward? Hadn't he always been a solid, unbreakable pillar of support? For everyone? For himself and Al? For her?

Then, the car came to a halt, much to Winry's surprise. Looking around, she guessed that they were already here. They were parked near a white house with a red tiled roof, giving it the impression that it was private property, then she felt that maybe it was more of a small dorm reserved only for the military. It was small and modest, but she could tell it was the brothers' ideal home. She could almost imagine Ed walking out the front door in a uniform similar to Hawkeye's, Al standing at the doorway, seeing him off. Then in the evening, the street would be bathed in yellow lights, the house glowing with its own warmth produced by two teenage boys. Sitting together, having dinner, talking in happy tones, bidding each other goodnight before turning in...

...All gone.

"Winry-chan." Riza's voice jolted her out of her wistful thoughts, and saw that the lieutenant was standing outside on the driver's side. It was only then Winry noticed that she'd already stepped out of the car and was now standing on the sidewalk facing the house. The lights were out, as if no one was home. _No. Please let him be here..._ she found herself pleading.

"I'll be going now. If anything, don't hesitate to call me at headquarters if you need assistance."

Winry nodded to Hawkeye. "Okay. Thank you very much, Miss Riza."

The older woman held her gaze for a few more seconds before bowing her head in a gesture of farewell, and entering the car to drive away.

Winry watched the car speed off around the corner before turning her eyes to the dark, empty-looking house. The rain had lessened considerably a while ago since she'd arrived, and it came down as gentle precipitation on her head and shoulders.

_Ed..._

**TBC **

**A/N:** Ack. This fic's too broken down in tidbits for you people to be satisfied, isn't it? I'll try harder.


	3. Gentle Chirps of Comfort

**A/N:** -flails arms- Uhhhh, mind you. The Edward Elric of BBI is pretty much just like that in the manga. But he also got a little...sentimental. If not angsty. Especially with all the Elricest Ocean-X was trying to push in front of the screen for all of us to ogle at, and the -cough- RoyxEd(Oh...God). XP Anyway, I can only try for sentimentality here so that I don't have to change the second genre into tragedy. Hehe. Uh, should I?

Also, Winry's personality's based on the manga version. So she's not a maniac about taking things apart, she's no vainer than the Wicked Queen and her mirror, and she's definitely an easy, sensitive, yet honest person when it comes to her feelings. Overall, a nice, honest girl. XD

Besides, the game's more based on the manga. So I thought not only did it suit my standards, but the proper flow of the storyline.

_**Recall the Other** _

_Gentle Chirps of Comfort _

_"Aishite, aishite, aishite, aishite, anata o tada motometeru..."_

Drops fell from the night sky to mingle with the earth. The ambience of the softening rainfall hung over the small backyard. On the delicate leaves of the blooming firefly grass did the rain fall upon. And close by, a man dressed fully in a military uniform sat with a lost gaze on the lonely, stemming plant. They were both alone now. In solitude to do as they pleased. Whatever they wanted...

But what _he_ wanted...

...was...

Plip.

A tear fell on the ground. Only one. And it carried every bitter memory recollected by the golden-haired young man among the flowers.

_Why...why...?_

What had he done wrong? Other than try to keep his brother with him? His own flesh and blood? As his golden eyes sharpened, his anger grew, and he wanted to punch the soil and take his frustrations out on something, anything. Anything to get rid of the pain.

Alphonse Elric. Gone. Never to return. All because of him. Edward Elric.

His teeth gritted, mouth set in an angry curve.

_...What else can I do?_

Had it been all for nothing? Was Al doomed to be rejected by his given body all along? Didn't he have a right to stay in this world as much as his older brother? Why couldn't he do anything right? What had he done to earn this?

...A lot, was the answer to the last question. Performing human transmutation--a forbidden act according to the laws of alchemy--to resurrect their lost mother had only been the beginning of their sad journey. They...him and Al...they were too young to understand the darker reason behind the illegal practice. Failure was their reward...and the price of losing more than one limb for Edward was paid, or just one if he hadn't saved his younger brother, whose soul then became attached to a suit of armor, in exchange for his older brother's arm. Ed becoming a military dog was their only option, their only hope for the restoration of their bodies. 5 years of research and a journey of dark tales and dangerous missions embarked later, he found it. He found hope. Just...in the wrong place.

_So in the end...maybe it was really all...for nothing..._ he thought morosely.

If he could just go back to that moment...Al's last moments...

_If I could just do it again...without...that bastard father of mine...without the homunculi...without sacrificing millions of innocent lives for that of one individual... _

_Without fear of losing Al ever again...!_

So wrapped up was he in his thoughts of trying transmutation again, that he didn't hear the soft knocks on his front door, which he'd left unlocked.

**-x-**

Winry Rockbell startled herself when she tried the doorknob and it gave way for her to come inside. Cautiously, she stepped into the hallway and left her suitcase at the entrance, eyes adjusting to the darkness. At first, she considered calling for him, then decided against it. She didn't know why, but she felt like he'd run away knowing she came here, which was ridiculous. Why would he run away from her, his best friend and automail mechanic? The floorboards creaked beneath her feet as she made her way into the dining room and the kitchen, both empty. Upstairs, in Al's room, the bathroom, and in Ed's room she checked. Still no sign of him. _Where is he?_

Winry briefly considered the idea that Ed wasn't home at all, and had wandered off somewhere else. It worried her. _He_ worried her. And thoughts of him committing suicide kept bouncing off her brain(for now) as she tried not to think about it.

_He wouldn't be that kind of person..._ Winry insisted, reassuring herself. _He wouldn't kill himself out of depression..._

But she knew Ed well enough that he'd even give up his life for Al in return. No matter what the cost. And it began to sink in. _...What if he tried again...?_

Taking the stairs back down, Winry went back into the kitchen, white shoes patting the black and white linoleum tiles. _So this is where Al cooks..._

She could only imagine the younger Elric brother tending to Ed like a housewife. The idea of Ed cooking--or at least, trying to--spurred images into her head that she knew she shouldn't be thinking of right now; she didn't want to be laughing in the current situation.

_I need to stop digressing and find Ed!_

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, much to Winry's fright, and she feared that the storm was coming back again. Something caught her attention however, and she perked up. The kitchen had been illuminated for only a brief moment, but she still spotted the door at the far end of the kitchen; one she didn't doubt lead outside.

**-x-**

_Here you are  
Daylight's star  
Made out of miracles _

_Perfection  
Of your own   
You alone  
O so incredible _

_Each atom  
Sings to me   
"Set me free  
From chains of the physical." _

_O free me, O free me_

A metal hand reached out to brush against the firefly grass, before reaching out with another hand made of real flesh to cup the young plant. There was a pause, then, ever so gently, he plucked it up from the soil to hold it in both hands. He felt so lost again, his mind hazy as a memory of Al's words returned to him...

_The mirror melts,  
I'm somewhere else  
Inside eternity _

_Where you on  
Outstretched wings  
Sing within  
The Garden of Everything _

_Where memories  
Call to me   
Backward dreams?  
Or phantom reality? _

_Call to me, they call to me_

_"'Nii-san, do you see this? It's firefly grass. It blooms only at night." his younger brother tended to the plant wearing a pair of garden gloves as he patted the freshly-turned soil down. He turned to his brother with wide, gentle chocolate-brown eyes and smiled. "I once heard that if you hold this plant close to your heart and think of the one most important to you, you'd be able to reach out to that person, and hear their thoughts as they would hear yours." _

_"Al..." he'd scoffed at that story, before adding a little more quietly, "I don't need to hold grass to me to stay in touch with you."_

_And so here we are  
Lovers of Lost Dimensions  
Burning supernovas of all sound and sight   
Every touch, a temptation  
And for every sense, a sensation_

And now Edward Elric sat there, among the flowers that Al had so painstakingly gone to lengths watering and plotting. In his hands he cradled the delicate young flower, its fragile beauty held by a lost stare. _Al..._

Letting a small sob escape his lips, a noise he didn't realize caught the attention of an unexpected visitor, he brought the grass to his chest and bowed his head in prayer. _Al...Al...can you hear me?_ his thoughts laced with quiet desperation. _Does my voice really reach you?_

"Al...! Al!" his voice called out hoarsely in the night, willing for his calls to be carried to his only sibling, trying to channel every thought and every word in one message for Alphonse Elric to receive. He waited in the silence that followed, waited for an answer from the heavens, from his brother. Then...

"...Ed?"

The blonde-haired teenager brought his head back up. "...Al?" he sounded hopeful, desperate. Believing his little brother had actually spoken to him, his perception made a far miss of identifying the voice, not to mention the way he was addressed.

"...Ed."

The second time finally hit the target, and his forehead creased in confusion, unable to relate somehow. Slowly, Edward Elric craned his neck to look behind him, to meet the blue-eyed gaze of someone he hadn't seen in more than a while. And his own brilliant irises widened a fraction or two.

"...Winry..."

**-x-**

_Eyes of pure  
Deep azure   
Quite unbelievable _

_The sun's daughter  
You've been made  
Not to fade  
Quite inconceivable _

_Each atom sings to me  
"Set me free  
From chains of the physical." _

_O free me, O free me_

Winry Rockbell stood in the back garden of the Elrics' home, curious, eloquent azure eyes trained on Edward Elric, the boy that was her childhood best friend, once playmate and brotherly figure, now a growing man of sturdiness and an admired figure in the military, loved and respected by all, even the new Fuhrer, though he would never admit it. She eyed the long golden tresses, his pale complexion, the eyes that burned with passion and hard-core determination as she always knew they did. Every feature of his, once glowing and radiant, now all seemed dull and almost...lifeless.

She took a few tentative steps towards him, one hand nervously clutching the front of her cardigan as she approached, almost afraid that if she moved too quickly he'd rise and bolt off like a frightened deer. She found his gaze--ever perceptive despite the lack of light in his eyes--traveling the length of her torso from her face, all the way down to her ankles, making her feel like she was being X-rayed. She found herself reddening at the way he was staring at her, as if he had never seen her before, or as if she was a transmuted species being cross-examined by a State Alchemist such as himself. Finally, she closed the wide gap between them, and slowly, she crouched before his slumped, seated form, her own cerulean gaze scanning him as well, even though he was now eyeing her with wonder and what she almost believed was awe. She must have really surprised him with her sudden appearance. Then, his gaze sharpened a little, as if...he'd just realized that she was there, and he stuttered, "W-Winry..."

A gentle smile spreading across her face in spite of herself, she nodded. "Hi...Ed."

"Y...you..." Ed ventured, blinking frequently, as if he couldn't believe she was sitting right there in front of him. "...you're here..."

_A love like ours  
A starry flower  
Through seasons and centuries _

_As rivers reach the sea   
You'll reach me  
With songs of your symmetry _

_A small boat  
There will float  
To far off coasts  
The Isle of Infinity _

_Come with me, O come with me_

A little uncertain, she lifted a pale hand to touch the face of the estranged man before her, whose appearance began to melt into the wild, rambunctious little child he used to be before her very eyes. Her soft fingertips made contact with his cold cheek, and he gave a start. But he didn't draw away. His golden irises were still fixated on her delicate features, looking at her in a way that she never saw him do, but chose to brush it off as a gaze full of questions, such as why she was there, why did she come, and how she managed to get in. She had a feeling though, that he'd figured a possible tip-off from any certain someone in Central HQ brought her here to him, but if he was angry or even a little upset about that, he wasn't showing it. The look he was giving her now proved that fact. Perhaps...he was even grateful, and a little appreciative of her arrival. Then, the firefly grass held tightly to his chest caught her attention, and a questioning look fell over her face as she stared at the five-petaled beauty in his hands. He noticed both gaze and flower, then felt embarassed. He paused briefly before saying in a low voice, "Firefly grass...keeps you in touch with someone from a great distance...Al told me that." he bowed his head in shame of himself, unable to look at her, "I...I never believed...but if it actually helps...I just..." his voice faded into nothing more than a whisper, ignoring the way his voice shook as he spoke. "...I...can't pick up from here."

Winry raised her gaze from the firefly grass to look at him, and as the lost look crossed his shaded expression again, she understood. He was broken.

Something in her heart stirred, and a part of that went out to him. She couldn't stop looking at the slack face of Edward Elric, the face that used to spark with life and spirit, his golden eyes forever blazing with stubborn grit as he pursued the truth, masking his and Al's tragic past behind a stout facade, and speaking volumes of acting upon unprejudiced virtue in the name of his life's work and ambition.

Those eyes...that she grew attached to upon each passing moment that she could look into them...

"Did you know?" he continued, not noticing how her expression changed, or the pained look now clouding her orbs. "I did something incredibly wrong, when I restored Al. Lying about how everything was fine to everybody at HQ, turning a blind eye to the signs, going along with everybody else like nothing could really go wrong. What I've been seeing...were illusions. Or rather...things I only wanted to see.

"I..." he tried to keep his voice steady. "I wanted to believe that...that life could be as easy as it could come, that nothing could tear Al and me apart ever again. How...wrong was I...? How blind could I have been, to something like that? And it was because of my mistake...that I lost Al."

A quiet laugh from Ed caught Winry's attention. The laugh had sounded more like a scoff. _Ed..._

_Here we'll see  
Love's lost tree  
Made out of miracles _

_Emotions, crystal leaves  
To cover me  
And you in eternity _

_Each atom sings to us   
Through the blood  
"Love is a miracle" _

_Sings softly, it sings softly_

Then his teeth gritted, as if he was trying to repress a disgusting thought, yet he wanted to admit it. Winry found it difficult to make out his facial expression; with his head still hung low, his long bangs obscured his face.

"I'm an alchemist." he declared quietly, his conviction steady despite how shaky his voice was. "One who pursues the truth, and abides by the principles of alchemy. I musn't try to redefine the laws of equivalent exchange and perform human transmutation, an act that goes against the laws of nature. As a scientist, the mind must be aware of the consequences to be taken if by any chance the transmutation requires something of great value. And every sacrifice has its worth."

There was a silence, then the young man spoke again. "...I failed myself completely. And not just me. Al too." his voice faltered. She thought he was going to cry. "But he...but he didn't want me to be taken. He wouldn't let me...I..."

Ed couldn't say anymore without hurting himself, as much as he wanted that. Without warning, an automail hand acted of its own accord and struck the damp soil between them, surprising even Ed. Winry could only watch his self-torture with wide, cerulean orbs as the very few raindrops left continued to fall on their heads. Both were damp and cold.

Part of her wanted to take that pain away. Another wanted for her to say something. But nothing useful or comforting came to mind. Although she had a speech prepared on the way to their home, nothing it contained was of any great comfort or gentle reassurance. Winry was drawing blanks, and she felt awful to not be of any help at all. Because another part of her was crying for Ed and Al.

...Mostly Ed.

"Winry." he spoke up once more, his voice hollow, and he brought his head up enough for him to lock eyes with her. Sitting straight up, they were exactly at eye level with one another. Blinking slowly, that lost look in his eyes still, Ed offered a miserable, heart-breaking smile to her and asked, "I'm...an idiot, aren't I?"

She was already on the verge of bursting into tears and he had to go and be that way while asking.

_And so here we are  
Lovers of Lost Dimensions  
Burning supernovas of all sound and sight   
Every touch, a temptation  
And for every sense, a sensation_

Unable to hold herself back anymore, she gave in to her urges and threw her arms around him with a small cry, her actions taking him by surprise. Moments ago in the car with Lieutenant Hawkeye, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry and be strong for him, the way he always had been. But her resolve was shattered by his incapability to exert some sort of honest emotion, when he could only summon up sarcastic remarks about himself, and berate his own stupidity for being so oblivious.

She understood; he couldn't bring himself to cry. This was where he was failing in.

Her shoulders racked as sobs escaped her open mouth, and Winry continued to cling to Ed to steady herself as she wept. If he wanted to cry but can't, she'd shed tears for his loss, for Al. Even she cried for that wonderful, gentle-hearted boy alone, knowing she would never see him again, after years of separation, barely seeing each other except for a maintenance check-up. It was all over. He was gone and he could never be returned again. They both had to accept that, especially Ed.

_And so here we are  
Twin stars of brilliant brightness  
Lanterns lit by life for all the depths of night  
And every day will return us  
To arms of the ever eternal_

Ed, meanwhile, could only stare, appalled by Winry. Then she cried, and everything changed. Now, not only was he torn by the death of Al, but his heart, strong and steady, ached at the sight of the crying girl with her arms around his neck, sobbing her heart out on his shoulder. He didn't know what to say, or do. But some part of him...was glad that she was crying. In grief for Al, and for his sake. Despite how much he hated it when she cried, especially when he was the cause. It was always like that. Even as children, he couldn't bear that. Finding that Winry was now the one in need of comfort, Ed felt awkward as he placed one metal-plated hand on her back. Moments later, the gesture was followed by the other made of human flesh. And adjusting quickly to their position, in spite of how embarassed he felt about it, Ed sank into her embrace, and held Winry as she cried, who equally sank further into his arms, unable to stop herself from weeping for them both.

_And so here we are  
So far from earthy orbits  
Burning supernovas of all sound and sight   
Where every day will return us  
To arms of the ever eternal_

The rain fell little by little until it exhausted itself. And as the rain ceased completely, so did the clouds part to let the moon shine through, its glowing body illuminating the entire sky. Stars followed after, appearing one by one, twinkling brightly as the sky cleared of the storm and the rain. But neither noticed the change in the weather. Ed couldn't care less. For the first time since he'd brought Al back and lost him, in Winry's warm embrace, he felt completely relaxed and at ease.

_Where every day will return us  
To arms of the ever eternal_

And beside the two figures kneeling in the garden of flowers, forgotten, lay the firefly grass, the water on its leaves glistening in the moonlight as the petals glowed like that of the firefly's wings.

Glowing...as if it had managed to send a message.

**FIN **

**A/N:**...Cough! Even though I said that Ed would be kinda sentimental, he still got angsty all the same, not to mention on Winry's behalf. Bleah. I'm so sorry for that. I'm such a Drama Queen...please R and R. Please, at least um...5 reviews for this chappie. Now that I'm off-school(for the moment), I could get busy with this stuff. :) That's right, it ain't over yet, folks. Guys seriously, don't hold back on your opinions. I'll be happy knowing you liked this one.

Lyrics are borrowed from the song "The Garden of Everything" by Steve Conte feat. Maaya Sakamoto.

But as for the opening lyrics I use for every chapter, I won't say just yet. You'd be surprised. XP


End file.
